Monsters and Gods and Knives, Oh My!
by Sabrina5183
Summary: New story! (Will feature snippets of everyone's favorite characters) Rose has never been normal. So when a new boy comes to her school, she doesn't find herself fawning over him like the rest of her friends. No. She makes plans to kill him.
1. Chapter 1- A not so Angelic Angel

Having swim class first hour is a torture that belongs in the pits of hell. Not only does the wet hair mark you as Freshmeat, but it also manages to ruin any chance of looking good for the rest of the day. That is if you have untamable hair like mine.

But here I was at 7:30 in the morning, standing around a freezing, olympic size swimming pool with thirty other teenage kids in various stages of puberty. The teacher, who insisted on being called Coach G even though the only team he has ever coached was his sons t-ball team, emerged from his office with his clipboard and baseball hat on.

"Good morning class," he searched over the shivering students, "God damn it! Where is Angel? Did you guys manage to scare him off already? I mean I know Angel is a dumb name and everything but that doesn't mean you need to make fun of it!"

At any other time of the day, a new student would peak my interest, but I was too tired and too jet lagged to care at the moment.

"Ah, coach. We didn't make fun of his name. He left his stuff in his other locker and went to get it," A boy said. His eyes shifted towards the entrance of the boys locker room where Angel stood.

In an instant I knew that this boy would be every girls new crush. Though he didn't look comfortable with all the attention on him. He was tall with wavy blonde hair that fell to his jaw. He looked like he had just stepped right off the beach. He wore a t-shirt (very few guys did while all the girls were required to. Sexism at its finest folks), and had a slight blush on his cheeks that made him look sunburnt.

He looked innocent and cute. Yet something about him made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up like he was more dangerous than he appeared. I stood up straighter, ready to run incase anything went south. I have been in enough occasion where it has happened to know to survey every exit. The only two being through the locker rooms and one of which the _lovely Angel_ was blocking

"Oh, yes, Angel-" Coach G cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed that he had been caught making fun of a student- "You can join any lane you like."

Angel looked helplessly at the Coach.

"You can join our lane, Angel," said my friend Bella as she smiled at him. It was without a doubt that Bella will win best smile our senior year. Her warm brown eyes and straight white teeth make everyone's heart melt and turns all adults into putty.

"Yeah," added Maria.

Axel, her boyfriend, frowned and crossed his arms.

Angel glanced nervously around, hoping that some other group would call out his name. I had the same hope. I didn't want to be any closer to this boy than I had to be.

Once he got over to us, Bella said, "I'm Bella. This is Maria, Axel and Rose-"

He glanced at me when Bella said my name. His blue eyes proved my feeling right. They had an intensity that couldn't be found in a normal teenager.

"-Welcome to lane 7, home of the Bitches."

He raised his hand in an awkward greeting and mumbled, "I'm Angel."

His cheeks turned their sunburnt red again.

"But you already knew. I mean Mr. Grizawzki already said it and called it stupid. I kind of have to agree but it's better than my full name. I mean Michaelanglo makes me sound like a turtle."

Bella laughed and stated,

"You're cute."

"What are you sissys waiting for? Get in the water," said Coach G through his red cone.

I glared at him.

He sat on top of lifeguard bench with a life preserver in his hands just waiting to jump in and save us. I rolled my eyes at the thought. It would probably make the front page- Heroic Gym Teacher Saves the Day.

Yeah, right.

Bella grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him into the pool with her.

"Are you cold?" Asked Maria with inquisitive brown eyes.

I gave her a confused look.

"Your arms, they're covered in goosebumps."

Sure enough, a thousand little bumps had appeared on my arms.

"Must be," I said with a small smile. I rubbed my hands against my arms even though I wasn't cold and dipped into the water. It surrounded me in a cool blanket. I moved to the end of the lane and leaned against the wall. I kept Angel in view just in case he wasn't as much of a blushing idiot as he pretended to be.

He stood hunched over next to Bella with goosebumps on his arms. He had gone under at one point because his hair wet hair hung around his face with a pair of blue goggles on top. Now that his shirt was wet you could make out his clearly defined muscles.

I tensed.

No fourteen year old had muscles that big.

"50 meters freestyle."

I jumped a foot in the air. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" I challenged.

Coach G shook his head and blew his whistle. The splashing begun. Bella went first. She swam with clean stokes, hardly making a splash while the person in the lane next to her made the pool look like a Jacuzzi.

The whistle blew two more times and Maria and Axel made their way across the pool.

The next swimmers stepped up. Angel glanced at me again. I had yet to move from my spot.

"You do know how to swim, right?"

He nodded his head.

Too bad.

The whistle blew.

He stumbled to get to the middle of the line by which point everyone else had already started. Not that it mattered because with three strokes he caught up with the rest of them.

My body relaxed the further away he got. I pulled my googles down and took a deep breath. The whistle pierced the air and I took off.

"He's so good looking and sweet and awkward," Said Bella as she leaned against the gym lockers and dried her hair with a towel.

"He also has one of the best bodies I've ever seen," Added Maria.

"What do you think Rose?" Bella said. Her voice always had a bit of a challenge to it. it was one of the reasons she was the queen bee and Maria and I were the little worker bees.

"I don't like him," I said as I surveyed my wet brown hair in the mirror.

Maria gasped.

Bella, in an annoyed tone, said, "Well you better get used to him. In fact he's in your next hour and I told him you would show him where it is."

I turned. Her brown eyes challenged mine. For a second, I thought it might be worth it to be friendless, but that was then disturbed by memories of sitting alone in middle school.

I huffed and said,

"Fine."

The bell rung and we left the locker room.

The hallway from the gym was never all that busy during first hour because it was by the cafeterias on the other side of the school from the classrooms, yet Angel managed to get in every single persons way.

"Move," said a senior pushing him aside and causing him to stumble.

"That wasn't very nice, Theo," Bella said and smiled her pretty smile. She looped her arm through Angel's. He tried to scoot away from her. I noticed her smile tense as she pulled him closer.

Maybe this guy wasn't too bad.

"Angel's new here."

Theo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who are you?"

I laughed.

"It's not funny, Rose!" Bella hissed. Her charming demeanor replaced with one of rage.

"Rose Demore?" Theo eyes scanned me over. He smirked and took a step towards me. But before he got a chance to flirt, Bella grabbed my hand and shoved me into Angel.

"You guys have to get going. Your class is on the other side of the building."

I landed right into his light blue t-shirt.

I didn't bother looking at him as I stepped back and turned towards the hallway that led to our class. He grabbed the back of my backpack.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he mumbled and took two long steps to walk by my side. The hallway was too narrow for the amount of students that passed through so he kept hitting shoulders with the people heading in the opposite direction. I felt sorry for them. Angel wasn't small and hardly even moved while they ended up recoiling back.

"Bella hates you-" sun brunt red cheeks- "I mean I don't think she likes you. I mean I'm sure you're good friends and all but-"

"Shut up."

He promptly closed his mouth. We walked a couple more steps until the guilt may have hit me.

"We do hate each other."

"Then why are you friends?" He asked nervously as he tested the waters to see if I would explode again.

"She likes me because I'm a somewhat successful model and I stick around them because I need friends."

Seeing that I most likely wouldn't tell him to shut up again, he gained a bit of confidence.

"Why don't you, uh, make new friends?"

I laughed.

The left side of his mouth titled down, and he furrowed his eyebrows causing lines to appear on his tan forehead.

"I don't exactly ooze friendliness."

His eyes widened in understanding.

"I'll be your friend," he knocked my shoulder with his.

The force made me stumble into the person next to me.

"I don't really like you either. You remind me too much of -"

I thought of the attacks. The monsters of normal people's nightmares. The hairs on the back of my neck stood. My fingers trembled.

_There's nothing to be scared about_, I thought, _I've faced those monsters before and I came out alive...and so did everyone else. I can face them again and defeat them as I always do. There is nothing to be scared of._

Quick panicked breaths leave me. My vision blurred. I dug my acrylic nails into my palm. The pain focused me.

"I remind you of what?" pressed Angel.

I waited a beat for the snide comment that usually came after. The "an angel" or "the man of your dreams."

When it didn't come, my mind whirled for an answer that wouldn't make me sound like a loony.

"My mother's ex."

His eyes widen making his already adorably large eyes even bigger.

"Huh," he said with an excited inhale. "Could he sing? Did he write poems? Did he mysteriously disappear?"

"How would I know?"

"Oh, okay," he said as his shoulders slumped. His full lips quirked the slightest bit down. His eyes stared off in the distance. The bounce in his walk disappeared.

_Don't yell, don't glare, don't punch him, _I thought to myself as I brace for whatever he was going to say next.

"What's your father like?"

Never mind.

My hands curled into fists. My eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Do not talk about him!" I said through gritted teeth.

I didn't stop to listen for his apology. I stalked off towards the classroom, leaving the floundering Angel to chase after me.

I had every plan in the world to hide out in the library for lunch. But when I saw Maria outside the doors talking to the security guard, every plan that I thought of now ended with me being tased. So I found myself sitting in the cool lunch room at the furthest table that the freshmen were allowed to sit.

"I really love your hair Angel. It's so soft and curly," said Bella as she fiddled with Angel's hair.

I dug my finger into my orange and ripped away a part of the peel.

"Oh, t-thank you."

She leaned a little closer to him and said," I heard from a little birdie that you were asking bout our lil Rose."

Her eyes flickered to me. Her devious smirk was met by my warning glare.

She turned back to Angel and in a whisper that everyone could hear, said, "She's a bit secretive about her life. Not that I can blame her. I would be the same way if my mother became pregnant with me after a one night stand and the guy wanted nothing to do with me."

Anger beyond anger filled me. My muscles tensed, and I snarled.

Maria's wide terrified eyes stared at me; Axel had fallen off his chair.

Bella looked defiantly at me.

My butt left the seat. My hands pressed against the table.

She was dead meat.

A sharp kick to my shin made my left leg give out. I yelped. Black edged on my vision.

Through the gathering tears, I see Angel's bright eyes flicker to mine before looking down at his hands. That's when I noticed the white scar tracing from his thumb to the inside of his elbow.

Suddenly there were more tears to join the ones from my pain. My body shook and trembled.

I took a shaky breath and returned to my seat. I clenched the strap of my backpack, thinking of the strange bronze knife amongst my homework.

Angel's eyes flickered to mine again.

The hair on the back of my neck stood as I glared at his intense sky blue eyes.

I released my bag strap.

Now wasn't the time.

Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2- Maybe I'll live to take my qu

The week passed by in a slow trickling terror. Every slamming of a locker set me on edge. Every breath I took around the blond hair, sun brunt cheeked Angel pained me. On Wednesday, I went home early because tremors paralyzed my body.

By Friday, I was crazy enough to face him.

"But you promised you would come this time Rose," said Bella.

Her pink lips tilted down in a frown and she threw her curly brown hair behind her shoulder. I handed her my math book as I took my stuff out my locker. A look of annoyance flickered on her perfect features.

It was a tradition that after school on Fridays Maria, Bella, and I would get smoothies to congratulate ourselves for making it through another week. A tradition that I desperately needed after spending the week getting yelled at by tutors for not understanding proofs. Stupid proofs.

"I can't go-" I shut my locker a little too aggressively- "So why don't you just leave it and go get your smoothie with Maria."

Her eyes narrowed at me like a cat's when they are particularly annoyed. She shoved my book back into my hands.

"Fine."

She marched down the hall and left with a flip of her hair.

I released the breath I had been holding. I may not like her all that much, but I didn't want any friend of mine turning into monster chum. Especially when she would end up fawning all over that monster.

I could just imagine it-

_Oh, Angel. You have the most beautiful blue eyes! Oh, you're so strong! Only models have muscles like yours! Oh, and those talons! They could just rip me to shreds! _

"H-hey Rose," an angelic voice stuttered.

I jumped a mile. I whipped around to face the curly blond hair, high cheek boned, and strong jawed Angel.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I shouted at him.

The color drained from my face. My hands began to shake. I clenched them behind my back so he couldn't see.

If only it were a figure of speech.

"No. No!" His cheeks turned red then his eyes shot open.

His blue eyes, the eyes always accompanied by dark circles. His finger. The fingers that twitched and tapped and that were freckled with dirt. His arms. The only part of his body he ever showed was covered in white scars.

My heart hammered in my chest.

I clenched my eyes shut and prayed that he would be gone when I opened them.

But when they opened, his blue eyes stared right at me.

My body tensed.

"You don't think that I am a-"

My knee jerked forward. It jabbed the sensitive flesh of his crotch.

I inhaled.

His body hunched over. He fell to his knees. His blue eyes water with pain as his hands slammed into the floor.

I exhaled.

I gripped the handle of the old bronze knife. The worn wooden handle rubbed my hand. I thrusted it out of my denim jacket and slashed at Angel's back.

His hand shot forward and clenched my wrist. His blue eyes pleaded to me and his angelic voice croaked, "Please…"

My grip on the knife wavered.

"Rose," A monotone voice called from behind me.

Angel released my hand.

The knife quivered. My arm shook as I brought it to my chest.

"Yes, Mr. Smith," I said with my stare focused on Angel's. His chest expanded and contracted with each painful rasp.

"My wife is picking up Johny from school so you can take the vocabulary quiz now if you want."

My stomach sank as I turned slowly to face Mr. Smith, hiding the knife in my coat.

"Now isn't the best time."

His eyes flickered to Angel. In the corner of my eye, I saw Angel's hand move.

I lurched forward and gasped, "No."

Mr. Smith's attention turned to me. His lips frowned.

I stopped with my legs tensed beneath me, ready to jump.

"No? What do you mean by no, Mrs. Rivers?

My cheeks flushed as I stuttered, "I don't know."

"Alright then. I will see you on Monday and make sure you use the weekend to figure out how to think before you speak. Have a good weekend, Rose."

"You too, Mr. Smith," I squeaked out.

With one last glance at Angel, Mr Smith turned and walked down the hall. When his tall form disappeared into his classroom, I whirled around to face Angel.

His eyes had only met mine before my foot slammed into his stomach.

"You stupid monster!"

"Rose-" he groaned, but my foot stopped whatever he was going to say as it cracked his nose. Blood splattered across the floor.

My vision turned red. Tears streamed down my face.

I went into a frenzy. My fists jabbed into Angel's soft flesh. My feet bruised his skin. But then my attempts turned feeble. Sobs wracked my body,

Strong arms wrapped around me and dragged me. I tried to fight, but I had nothing left. I shut my eyes and gave in.

This was it. This time there would be no lucking into winning against the monster. I had a first class ticket to Hell.

Then my mother's face appeared from the darkness. She shook her head and said, "I'd be damned if my daughter goes out without more of a fight."

My eyes shot open. My hand grasped the handle of the knife and I stabbed it into Angel's abdomen.

His arms went slack.

I fell to the concrete ground. He had taken me out back near the dumpsters.

Angel stumbled back. His hands clenched the handle. His face strained. Red leaked through his blue shirt.

My heart stopped.

Red blood stained his shirt. He was human.


	3. Chapter 3- My date with Deadly Weapons

**Sorry this chapter is going to be two parts. I'm being a little illogical at the moment. **

The world fell around me.

Angel's deep, even breath became the only thing I could hear. The only thing I could sense. My hands trembled. I shoved them into my hair.

"I've killed him. Oh god, I've killed him! I'm a murderer at 14!"

"Umm…," the angelic voice mumbled, "You really haven't killed me. I've got hours before I bleed out."

Then something soft and bare slapped against the concrete ground.

They've already come to collect the body. What I'm I going to tell his family?

Fabric scratched against the ground.

They're dragging him away and they'll force me into the grave with him. They'll force me to watch his skin rot and fall away to bone. I'll never see humanity again. I'll never see my mom again…

My eyes snapped open, my hand curled into fists, and I shouted,

"Stop!"

But, the grasping hands of police officers did not reach to restrain me. No handcuffs waited for me to fill them. There was just Angel with his hand outreached at the foot of the dumpsters. His back flexed painfully and his shirt forced against the wound where the knife still hung. His blue eyes peered at me.

"Are you crawling away from me?"

I don't know why I sounded offended. I mean. I just stabbed him. But still it hurt. I mean didn't my breakdown make it obvious to him that I was sorry for stabbing him?

His cheeks flushed sunburnt red, and he said, "No! I mean I was… but I swear I was going to come back. I swear- Wait! Don't believe me! Don't-"

He slammed his head into the concrete and groaned, "Hades, what is wrong with me?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms, but I couldn't help but run my eyes over his muscular back. A white scar mangled his tan skin. My fingers drummed against my thigh. They traced the rugged tissue beneath the smooth black fabric.

If he wasn't a monster then what was he?

I squatted besides him.

"There's something wrong with you alright, but let's worry about that knife first… then we'll see if I can beat some sense into you."

He lifted his head and smiled.

I jerked away. My face felt a little too warm and my heart beated a little too fast for my liking. I shook my head and tried to clear it of his adorable dimples and the freckles that littered his nose.

"Now we just have to figure out a way to explain to the doctors how you got stabbed because I am not going to jail."

I glared at him to get my point across.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**This is tots unedited and might be subject to change, but when have I ever posted anything when it was ready to be seen by others? (Also I'm feeling a little loopy right now so that's exciting.)**

Turns out that we didn't need to come up with a lie because for Angel whatever his last name is, the boy's bathroom was the perfect hospital.

I offered to help, but he shot that idea down quickly. Well, he never directly said no, but even I could pick up the social cues that he would rather have a monkey help instead of me. So I decided to fume by the urinals instead.

He sat on the edge of a sink and kicked his feet in the air. He hummed a song to himself as he shuffled through a bright orange sports bag, totally oblivious to the giant blood puddle that formed beneath him.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You know I got a B in Home Ec. I can sew you up."

Dimples appeared in his cheeks.

"Thanks for offering Rose, but there's really no need to worry. I do this all the time."

I slouched against the porcelain urinal.

"Here it is!"

He pulled out a bright pink Hydro Flask covered in stickers. A sticker with New Rome written in purple font caught my attention. A heart had been drawn on it with gold sharpie. Angel tossed it into the sink before I could get a better look.

His eyebrows furrowed as he grasped the knife. Sweat slid down his brow. He closed his eyes. His blond eyelashes brushed against his skin. His lips quivered and pursed. A soft hum left his lips. He inhaled. His chest expanded and I noticed a necklace with seven clay beads around his neck.

I didn't get a better look because, you know, he yanked the knife out of his stomach. He unscrewed the cap of his water bottle, poured the liquid onto the gushing wound, and sang a hymn about some person named all that was left of the wound was an angry red scar.

He glanced at it and sighed.

"What? Disappointed in your magical ability to heal stuff."

His lips tensed.

I pushed myself off of the urinals and made my way to one of the stalls. I yanked at the toilet paper until I got about half the roll. I flung the stall door open and threw the toilet paper into the blood pile.

Angel watched me with sad blue eyes and hunched shoulders.

"What?" I asked.

He slipped off of the sink, scooped up the bloody toilet paper, and headed towards the stall. Two flushes later, he pushed open the door and he placed the paper into the last of the blood with a sigh.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Either do something about it Angel or stop being so depressed about it."

I marched out of the bathroom. I waited by the shut door with the closed for cleaning sign until Angel pushed it open. He changed his shirt and now wore a bright orange one that said camp half-blood. He played with the hem as we walked towards the front of the school, where I texted my mom to pick me up. I felt his eyes keep flickering towards me.

"If you want to say something Angel, just say it. I'm not going to stab you again."

We took a couple more steps in silence until he said,

"It's just. It's not that simple. There's stuff that I want to do, want to fix but it's just all out of my control. It's all in the hands of people more powerful than me."

"So just punch them... You know like, fight for control over your own life and stuff like that."

Angel stopped. I whipped around to see him staring wide eyed at me.

"Did… did you just suggest that I punch the fates, the gods, my mother, and my father in the face?"

I shrugged and said, "If they think that they have the right to control your life then yeah. I did."

Suddenly, he beamed. Quite literally. His smile was so bright it was like looking at the sun.

I squinted my eyes and accused, "Are you trying to blind me?"'

"No...no," he stuttered out with sunburnt cheeks.

My lips twitched up in a smile and I actually laughed, "I'm just teasing you Angel. If we're going to be friends, you're going to need some tougher skin."

His eyebrows shot up and he mumbled, "Friends?"

My mother's Ford pulled up. I yanked open the passenger door and called out, "See you Monday, Angel."

My mother glanced at Angel before pulling on her Ray Bans and asking, "Who's the boy?"

I turned to face the window to hide my smile and said, "Just a boy that I tried to kill."

My mother inhaled and asked, "Is he a monster?"

I shook my head and said, "If he were, he would be dead."


End file.
